Ed, Edd n Eddy: Arrival in Hell
by Jack E. Jones
Summary: Eddy went to Juvey, but there is a twist. Read to find out.
1. Daily Life

Arrival in Hell

**Author's Note:** I had wanted to do this project for some time now. Now I get the chance to do it.

It was the usual day in the juvenile detention center; Eddy got out of bed, put on his yellow jumpsuit, and went outside of his cell. He hated waking up just to have been checked by the pedophile guard, but it was something that he would have to endure for 2 years. He had recently been put in the detention center for two counts of vandalism (he broke a window and tagged on Kevin's house), one count of battery (he had beat up Sarah), and he had marijuana on his person. Therefore, he had screwed himself over. Everyday was like this, get up, get dressed, and are checked. After that weird session, he went down to the cafeteria to get himself some breakfast.

"Good morning, Eddy." Said the cook. The cook had been Eddy's only friend ever since he had been arrested. "Hey, dude. The usual." Eddy then helped himself to his favorite meal, burnt bread and yogurt. He always gave the burnt toast to the fattest person there, Fat Jack. As he sat down, he counted the days he had until his release. "Only 712 days left." he thought to himself. "That's just great,". However, not even 20 minutes before eating his yogurt, the PDA blared across the cafeteria. "ALL INMATES HEAD OUTSIDE." "Great. And I haven't even finished eating." complained Eddy. So he headed outside. He looked up at the sky and realized it was going to rain. "Oh fantastic, put me in a damned cell and then send me outside in a rainstorm." Eddy thought to himself. However, he shrugged it off and went to the workout station. Either he always went to went to the workout station or to the basketball court, whether he was mad. As he started working out, he noticed one of the most annoying people besides the cul-de-sac kids back home, walking towards him. "Sammy, not again." Said eddy. "So how you been? No wait, you have been crappy. I have been crappy, too. You know they should not send us out in a rainstorm. I think I should sue this place. And I-" "SHUT UP!" yelled eddy. "Why are you even in this place? Just because you 'intentionally' crashed your bike into another person doesn't mean that you should be here. Jesus Christ, I feel like I'm going crazy when you're here. Now leave me alone." "Ok. But, I have to tell you this. I still want to sue this place. They also said I was going to be in solitary confinement because I was so 'annoying'." "Good." Said Eddy. "I hope you rot in there. Now, get out of here!" Sammy then ran off. After 45 minutes of hard working out and intense basketball in the rain, Eddy and the other inmates went back inside. Then they went back into their cells for a good nights sleep. When the cell doors closed, Eddy jumped out of his jumpsuit, got in bed and laid there. "I just want to get out of here so bad." Eddy thought to himself. "I just hope something or someone will get me out of here," he said before closing his eyes and going to sleep…. But from the solitary confinement, something was wrong.


	2. Transformation

**Author's note:** Here is the second chapter for all of you guys.

"Lights OUT!" said the guard. Nighttime at the detention center was the most difficult job a guard could have. Many kids had tried to escape via digging through the walls. Many had tried but they were either caught or got lost and never came back. Eddy had tried to escape himself. The last time he went to juvey he tried to escape via trying to tunnel through the wall of his cell. He was caught and sentenced to five more months of torment. Anyway, as the lights went out, the calamity in the solitary confinement part of the center was even more horrible than the last time. The only kid in that part of the center was a kid who had come from a Satanist family. He was sent to the center for brutally beating a kid up. He was known for his intelligence, and having chemistry set everywhere he went. That night, as everyone else had gone to sleep, in silence; the kid had created a star of blood and had chemicals being poured onto the star. "At last!" said the kid. "Finally, something to get rid of that annoying guard."

The next morning, the pedophile guard went through his rounds with the other inmates. Eddy was the most embarrassed, for he had to have his jumpsuit checked for any weapons (shanks) he might have stashed. As Eddy waited to get his jumpsuit back, he was being made fun of by Jerkface James. "HAHA! Eddy's not in his jumpsuit! What a total fag! Being naked for all of us to see! I bet when he gets home, he's going to cry for his-OOF!" Before he could finish his sentence, Eddy had punched him in his stomach. "Hey, No fighting!" yelled the guard and restrained Eddy from punching him again. "That's it! Get back in your cell, NOW!" "Or what, beat me with that sissy stick of yours?" eddy sarcastically asked. Before Eddy could start laughing, the guard hit him on the head with his nightstick. "OW!" yelled Eddy. "What was that for?" "For insulting a guard, now get in there!" Eddy was thrown into his cell. "Stupid guard." Eddy said under his breath.

As Eddy sat in his cell, waiting for the lunch bell to ring, he thought to himself why he was in juvey in the first place. He remembered breaking three windows and tagging on Kevin's house in anger for Kevin ruining one of Eddy's biggest scams yet. Moreover, he thought about beating up Sarah for acting like a brat. "I remember that." Said Eddy aloud. "She wouldn't let Ed come outside and wanted me to find her stupid dolls." In addition, to put icing on the cake, he was found later with marijuana in his left jacket pocket after Jimmy had told the police just to get Eddy in jail. "As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to give Jimmy such a beating, he'll be crying in pain to the day he dies."

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG. The lunch bell had sounded off. Eddy got out of his cell and walked down to the cafeteria. Waiting in line for something to eat, he spotted the cook and walked down the aisle.

"Hey, Eddy."

"Hey dude, how's it going?"

The cook was a big fellow, African American, big beard and appeared to be in his mid forties. His apron was covered in grease stains, and his kitchen gloves were burnt.

"Oh, terribly. Haven't gotten a break since five o'clock."

"Come on, dude. Since when does being a cook mean you work hard. All you do is cook."

"That's the easy part. The hard part is that the hours are long. Five a.m to four p.m."

"Whoa. Never thought you had to go this long without a break."

The cook sat there in silence for a little bit, cleaning his pan and washing his spatula, until he finally said…

"They're going to fire me."

Eddy was shocked.

"What? Why?"

"They say I'm getting too old and too big for working behind the counter."

"Why would they fire you? I mean look at you, you look… you look… I don't what to say, dude."

"The good news is, I'm going to work as a bouncer for the club in the city. If I see you on the outside, I'm going to owe you a drink, on me."

"Thanks. Hold on, before I go, I want to do this."

Eddy picks up two cartons of chocolate milk, hands one to the cook, and holds them up.

"To freedom." Eddy says.

"And to a new job." The cook replies.

They touch glasses, take a swig, and Eddy goes on his way back. However, back in the security room, the guards are on their break.

"Hey, did you hear about that Satanist in the solitary confinement? I heard he was doing some project to get out." Says a guard.

"Yeah I heard about him." Says another guard. "But, it don't make a frickin' difference. He's locked up in his cell, and there is no way out. It's just smooth sailing. Besides, how is he going to escape?"

"Well" says the lead guard, "I'm going to check up on him later tonight, not like he's going to do anything."

A few hours later, around nine o' clock, the lead guard makes his rounds around the solitary confinement. As he passes Satanist kid's cell, the kid knocks on the glass.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Guard, sir?"

"What do you want kid?"

"Umm… I just wanted to give you this drink."

"Coffee… how did you get it?" asked the guard.

"Well, I told my mom about you, and she thinks you area really great person. So, she wanted me to give you this. I put it under my bed, and I forgot about it, so it's kind of cold."

"Well," said the guard. "Cold coffee is better than no coffee."

The kid made a fake chuckle as he watched the guard drink the mix he had made earlier this morning. The guard did not know it, but he had just drunk the Alistair Crowley worship drink, a drink that turns anybody into a monster. As the guard drank the 'coffee', he soon became overwhelmed by pain.

"What did you do to me?" said the guard.

"Oh, just a little something for revenge for putting me in this shithole of a detention center. I did not do anything. Now, I am going to show you how it feels to be a monster."

"You're not going to get away with this." Said the guard.

"I already have. Now, the transformation is nearly complete."

The guards stood there in agonizing pain, sharp teeth were growing, and his hands turned to paws, his head turned into a tyrannosaurus rex's head, and his nails turned into claws. All the while, the kid sat there, watching and laughing at him suffering. When the transformation was complete, the monster stood up on his legs and made a roar so loud that it deafened the already deaf. And so, Eddy's journey, and the terror are about to begin….


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: If some of you had played Arrival in Hell, you would know this story line. Arrival is not mine. It is the property of rusty arcade. I just made the plot with ed edd n eddy as the characters. In addition, this chapter might be a little short, but I hope you like it.

"!"

Eddy is awakened by a frightening noise coming from outside of his cell. It startled him so much he almost fell out of his cot. As he looks outside, he notices one of the guards standing there calling for backup.

"Help, Help! Is anybody there? Help!"

He fires three shots from his pistol. However, it has no effect on the monster. It only shoots off his skin. As the monster gets closer, all the guard can do is there and scream.

"What the bloody hell was that?" said Eddy.

As Eddy started to get up from his cot, he noticed red eyes and a monster-like figure staring at him in the dark. Eddy got under the covers to make sure the monster did not see him. The monster had no interest in Eddy, only wanting to kill the inmates and guard who were outside at the time. As Eddy got up to see what was going on, he noticed the burning flesh on the ground.

"God, that just burned a hole in the frickin concrete. Geez, how could this get any worse?"

As he sat down to think about what to do, an idea came to his head. Maybe I could use the burning flesh to get rid of the locking mechanism on this damn thing, he thought to himself.

"That's it. Put the flesh on the locking mechanism. Perfect." says Eddy

As Eddy touches the burning flesh, he feels a burn so intense that it went from his hand to his whole arm.

"OW! Dammit. I have to pick it up somehow."

As Eddy thought to himself, he looked at his extra jumpsuit, and got an idea.

" I might as well rip up this jumpsuit, since I never wear it."

Eddy rips up the jumpsuit, picks up the flesh, and presses it onto the mechanism.

As he steps out of the cell, he sees the remains of the guards. All he can do is throw up after seeing such a foul and disgusting scene.

"Ugh. Geez. Well, at least I'm out of here."

He spots another prisoner, who had gone insane after seeing his friend killed by the monster.

"Who are you?"

"I'm…uh…choopa…choopa choppa… choopa."

"Whatever 'choopa'. Now tell me, what the hell was that?"

"The Monster…it is a monster…it's here…I knew this day would come… it won't get my deodorant….no it won't… I'll destroy it myself."

Hmm…come to think about it… I need that. Might come useful later, Eddy thought.

"Hey you know what… I think that beast is a girl… she might love that smell."

"No it's not true… my deodorant wouldn't betray me… WHY… WHY!"

"Umm…face it… it doesn't want it anymore… so just give it to me and it will all be over."

Choopa lets out a frantic scream and throws the can at Eddy, hitting him in the face.

"AHH! Why you little… what's the point? He could be useful anyway."

As Eddy picks up the can of deodorant and while he is still on the ground, finds a revolver. The only problem is, the gun is out of bullets.

"Great. Well, might as well keep it. Might get some ammo as soon as I get out of here."

As Eddy patrols down the hall to what he thinks is the sane part of the detention center, from out of a corner of the cell blockade, the monster was watching.


	4. Chapter 4

As Eddy patrolled to what seemed like the sane part of the prison, from out of a corner of a cell blockade, the monster was watching. It sat there, licking its lips at the sight of Eddy, who was holding an empty gun in front of him.

"Damn, this thing just wants to play hide and seek with me..." says Eddy.

As Eddy walked down the hall of the second area of the center, he saw the half-eaten corpse of Fat Jack. His body was torn in half, and he was gutted from the waist up.

"Eww… at least I don't have to give him my food anymore."

Fat jack was…well…fat. Eddy remembered the first time he laid eyes on him. He told him he was incarcerated for putting a kid in the hospital during a fight, and would be put on probation the next year.

Little did Eddy know the monster was behind him. As eddy turns around, he came face to face with the monster, which was lunging at him.

"OH SHI-"

Eddy lunges into an empty cell, and hits his head on the cot. The impact knocked him out for a few minutes, so the monster assumed he was dead and went on, looking for fresh meat. As eddy wakes up, he looks around the cell, and finds a shiv in under a pillow.

"Hell yeah… I always wanted one of these." Says eddy.

Eddy exits the cell, and notices another kid inside his cell.

"What are you doing?" yells Eddy.

"Staying safe. What are you doing." Answers the kid.

"Well, at least you're sane. Finally, I have someone to talk to. I'm trying to get out of here."

"Well, good luck. I'm staying here where it's safe."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that you're going to stand in there, rotting in that puny cell, and wait for what's yet to come, while that big frickin' beast will sooner or later get to you? God, what pussies." Exclaims Eddy.

"Well, whatever." Says the kid. "At least I'm safe. You are a dumbass, you know that? Going out there, risking your life."

"As soon as you get out of that cell, I am going to go apeshit on you." Says Eddy.

"Well, you can't. Goodbye."

"Whatever, douche bag." Growls Eddy.

Eddy walks away from the cell, while the kid cowers on the toilet in fear. Eddy looks over the railing and sees the bodies of the other kids and the other guards. The stench from the nearby cell nearly makes Eddy throw up, but he takes it like a man and walks away. He notices the exit, and runs towards the door. However, it is locked.

"Damn. Just what I need. A locked exit and no way out. Might as well go and ask the guard."

But the question was, where _was_ a guard. Almost every guard was either killed or insane, and the insane ones eventually kill themselves. Eddy notices a hand reader in by the guard control room and puts his hand on it. The reader flashes red and says _unknown _on it.

"Great. Now what do I do?" asks Eddy, in anger.

Eddy looks around, and finds a dead guard. He notices his hand is intact. He hesitates, but then decides to cut if off. He pulls out his shiv and starts to cut. A few minutes later, the hand is cut off and intact. However, it hand is bloody. Eddy rubs it off onto his jumpsuit and puts it on the hand scanner. The door opens and it opens into a dark room.

"Great…just what I needed. A dark room."

Eddy turns on the lights and sees a guard quivering in fear. He goes toward the guard and tries to speak to him.

"Guard, what's going on here?" asks Eddy.

"The beast…it's the beast…it's going to get us…we're going to die…die and be dead…be dead."

"God, I gotta slap some sense into this guy."

Eddy slaps the guard. It brings him out of his insanity. When he recollects himself, he is finally able to talk.

"Whoa… thanks for that. I needed it." Says the guard.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to do that? So tell me, what is going on here?"

"A monster… the monster… uh, it got free." Explains the guard.

"_The _monster?" asks Eddy, suspiciously.

"It says in the bible... that a monster will show up and kill all of the evil in the world."

"Wait, if it kills evil guys, then why does it kill guards? Huh?"

"I don't know. Might as well kill guards if the lord does it."

"Wow dude. You are messed up. Now tell me, why did they lock the doors?"

"Because, they didn't want to let the monster go free."

"Well, that's obvious. Now tell me…" eddy points to an exit sign for the door. "Why'd did you take that down?"

"Well, after they shut the doors, they sealed the entire place. So I took it down. It was taunting me, driving me insane."

"Hmmm… well I have an idea… can you open the doors for me?" says Eddy.

"Why dammit? It is pointless."

"We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to get out of here alive."

"Oh…ok… I guess so… ok which one was it. Ah here."

The guard presses the button and the doors all unlock. After he pressed the button, he and eddy thought it was safe to relax for a while. Therefore, the guard gets Eddy a soda, Laugh-o-Cola, and talks to Eddy. Until he hears something.

"Hey Eddy, did you hear something?" asks the guard.

"I don't know, why you ask?" says Eddy.

As the guard prepares to answer, the beast jumps from the ceiling and looks at the guard. It walks toward the guard, who is shivering and paralyzed with fear. As Eddy looks up, he notices the guard being slashed in half. As the monster looks at Eddy, eddy makes a mad dash to the door and slams it behind him...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I think this might be the shortest chapter in this series. Hope you like it, though.

As the monster looks at Eddy, he makes a mad dash for the door and slams it behind him. Eddy took a break to realize he was not this scared in his life, and thinks to himself what to do next.

"Ok, I just came face to face with that damn creature, now I know what to look out for. Now what am I going to do?" asks Eddy aloud.

As Eddy gets up to find more inmates, he starts to walk to the cafeteria to look for the cook. He wondered if he was still alive and if wounded, be able to escape alive. He makes his way down the stairs and finds blood still trickling from the side of the walkway onto the floor below. Eddy decided to take a shortcut, through the second hallway to the right that leads to the kitchen. He is the only teenager who knew about that passageway. As Eddy makes his way to the kitchen, he hears a roar coming from the passageway, meaning that the monster had moved, looking for Eddy.

"Crap. Can't go through there. Might as well make my way to the cafeteria the regular way."

Eddy looks up toward the sky, and notices a giant, winged version of the monster. It was scouting him, somehow telling the land monster where Eddy was. Eddy found out why it was always following him, and realized he had to take that monster down.

"Damn it. No wonder it followed me. I know there is one monster, but why are there two. Maybe it was a scientific experiment gone wrong. Anyway, I got to find my way out of here."

Little did Eddy know that the kid back in the solitary confinement, who had made his own version of the coffee drink he had given to the main guard, created the monster. This drink was designed for a female, to transform her into a monster and reproduce. It tells the original monster and its offspring where humans are, and to kill them all.

Eddy heads toward the kitchen. He tries to open the door, but it is locked from the inside. Therefore, Eddy, with all his might, kicks the door off its hinges, and looks inside for a sign of life. All he finds is a little piece of paper, covered in blood, with a note on the front.

"Wait…this is from the cook… I hope he's alive. Maybe this will show me where he is or give me a clue."

_Dear Eddy,_

_I hope you get this note, because as you already know, I'm leaving the center and getting another job as a bouncer. The bad thing is, I have to leave the city, and I was hoping to see you when you got out. You are one of my greatest friends. Sorry I can't see you get released, but I still owe you that drink. I'll be in Lemon Brook City, when you get out, it's on me._

_Sincerely,_

_Darryl Jenkins a.k.a Cook_

_P.S You can still call me cook._

"Great, he's in Lemon brook. Well, at least he _is_ alive. Now I got to get out of here."

Eddy remembers that kid from the second cell blockade, and realizes he needs him to get out alive.

"Crap. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to go back for that dickwad kid. He might be useful later."

Eddy rushes to cell, while the winged monster looks down upon him, eyes red with hunger.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddy makes it to the cell blockade. As he looks around for another sign of life, his mind begins to wander. He starts to remember all of the bodies and blood lying everywhere, the stench of death wherever he goes, and he and another kid are the only people alive. He remembers the shiv in his pocket and proceeds to take it out. He inspects it, looking at it thoroughly, and then proceeds to put it back in his pocket.

"Ok, I have a weapon. I could probably use it to kill that monster." Eddy says to himself.

_No_, he thinks. _That'd be suicide_. Eddy wakes up from a trance like state and decided to find that kid. After walking past fifteen cells, he sees the kid, cowering on his bed, the sheets wet.

"Damn. He's pissed himself." Eddy says.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" says the kid.

"I swear to God if you mouth off to me again, I'll frickin shank you. Anyway, your cell is unlocked. Let's go!"

"Why? What is the point? I'm going to die anyway."

"Yeah. From me kicking your ass. But if you come with me you'll have a better chance of surviving the night, ok?"

"Do you know a way out?" asks the kid

"The exit's just around the corner. Now let's go!" answers Eddy.

"Ok, I'll come with you. Now let's get out of here."

The kid sprints over to the exit, with Eddy following. The kid stupidly tries to pull open the doors, which have been locked. Eddy watches on while he looks around for an escape route.

"Hmmm… I might be able to use the pipes in the walls to get out of here. But, I have to get rid of that kid. He's a freakin' nuisance to everyone. However, I can't just kill him. I have to make it look like it was an accident." Eddy says under his breath.

"Damn it. The doors are locked. How are we going to get out of here." The kid angrily asks.

"Uh…err…I don't know. But I think I have an idea. We could go through the pipes in the ceiling and I know a way through them. Just give me a minute…." Eddy answers.

Eddy takes the hand from the dead guard from his pocket and holds it to the scanner. He opens the door for the monster to be let loose. Before the monster could move towards the door, Eddy starts to make a run for the cafeteria and doesn't look back.

"Hey, Where are you going? Get back here or I will- AH! Holy SH-"

Eddy can only hear the screams of the kid as he gets closer to the cafeteria. He opens the door to the cafeteria and is greeted with a scene of carnage. Blood everywhere, on the floor, in the ceiling. Eddy vomits what was left of his breakfast on the floor. As he heads to the kitchen, he pulls out his shiv, knowing that it could give little protection, but little was better than nothing was. He jumps over the desk where the checkout counter was. He looks up to the pipes, and he knows that he is able to just fit through. He opens the hatch, but looks at the cash register. Realizing that he might be using up valuable, he decides to go anyway and steal from the register. He finds twenty dollar bills in one pile, change in different piles, and ones and fives and twos in piles.

"Hey, I can't have good money go to waste. I might be able to get some more clothes, or…or…Jawbreakers!" eddy says to himself.

He takes every cent from the register. He is able to shut his pockets with Velcro and not lose any money. Just as he starts to make his way to the pipes, he sees a monster in the distance, his eyes red with hunger. He scrambles up the pipes, giving away his position with loud banging noises from the pipes. The monster lets out a bestial roar and starts to run towards the kitchen. As Eddy crawls through the pipes. The monster starts to punch through the pipes. Eddy starts to crawl faster and faster and faster as he thinks to himself.

"Oh no. Looks like I'm going to die…" says Eddy….


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh no. Looks like I'm going to die…" Says Eddy.

As Eddy prepares to slow down…. The monster suddenly stops. He sniffs the air for a scent…and finds another person still alive. It lets out a beastial roar, and runs off to find him.

"Phew…I thought I was going to die for a minute. It was probably that Chopper…or Choopa kid or something." Says Eddy.

So Eddy keeps crawling through the vents. The vents were cramped, as only a kid Eddy's size would go through. Eddy stops at a cross section between pipes and takes out his map.

"Ok. So I'm at a cross section between pipes. I was at the kitchen and I'm heading…east. When I head east, that leads to the guard's office. I hope that office isn't the one I was just in. 'Cause that would mean I went around in circles. Anyway, when I go through the office, I could head through the vent going towards the workout ground and basket ball court."

Eddy puts the map back into his pocket. He heads east in the direction to the office. As he crawls on his hands and knees, his mind begins to think ahead to the future. If he gets out of this place, what is he going to do? Double D won't talk to him probably, because of what he did. Eddy didn't care though, because he is always willing to forgive him. Ed, on the other hand, will still be his stupid friend. However, Sarah, he didn't care if he put her in the hospital, he would do it again if she acted like that. In addition, Jonny, he would probably try to scam him if he can get the chance. Rolf, he would probably tag on his house. Nevertheless, Kevin would probably start throwing punches if he saw Eddy again. Oh well, he would fight him back. However…Nazz. Nazz would probably turn away if she does see him and never talk to him.

"Damn. All that for just going to juvey. Oh well, It'll probably go back to normal anyway." Says Eddy.

Eddy gets back to reality and starts to crawl even faster. He was doing good until he came to a stop. He noticed the pipe went up at an angle. He needed to use all of his strength to get up there.

"Crap. Now what am I going to do?" asks eddy aloud.

He remembered watching America's Ninja Race, and noticed the spider climb. It gave Eddy an idea.

"That's it. If I spider climb, then I might be able to get up there." Says Eddy.

Eddy puts his hands and feet on the sidewalls, and starts to push his way up the pipe. He slips at halfway, and has to go back again.

"Shit. I'm wasting valuable time. I need to try even harder."

Eddy grips the wall for a second time, and starts to push his way up. He slips again and goes back to where he started.

"RRR…I'm getting mad here."

Eddy decides to try it for a third time. He starts to push and push and push…until he makes it to the top. He pulls his way up to the vent door and pushes it open. He drops down to the floor and notices that it was just like the guards left it. The computer was on, the mini-fridge was still there, filled with things from soda to chips to chicken. The bookshelf was filled with dirty magazines, and gun ammunition was in under the computer desk.

"Wow. This place rules. Plus, it has gun ammo. I almost forgot about my gun." Eddy exclaims.

Eddy decides to look for something to barricade the door with. He finds planks left over from when some contractors had decided to make a new guard office a couple months ago. He wondered why they hadn't stopped to pick these up. However, he didn't care. What was there was there, he thought to himself. Therefore, he put some Czech tape on the ends of the planks, knowing that the tape was the best tape to put things together. After he barricaded the door, he got online. He decided to check his FaceSpace account, and to see if he could talk to anyone. He noticed Double D was on. He decided to do a webcam chat with him (the guards mostly used webcams to chat with family, friends, and the runner of the detention center.).

"Double D! Are you there?" Eddy asks.

"Eddy? Is that you? How are you online?" Double D answers.

"It's a long story. Anyway, I need your help. There are monsters in the-"

"I know. Monsters are everywhere. Right now, fifteen monsters are tearing the city apart. I'm in my basement, using the back up computer."

"Well, that's convenient. I need to get out of here. There are three monsters in juvey. And, I need help to get out of here."

"I'll ask my father to send a helicopter. He runs a helicopter business for VIPs. You know that right?"

"Well, duh. I always see a helicopter coming from Peach Creek every time. Anyway, I got to go. I need to find that monster…and kill it myself." Eddy says.

"Eddy, NO!" Double D says.

Eddy shuts off the computer. He thinks about what he had said and what he is about to do. He thought if he was going to die, he was going to die fighting. His father, who was an ex-criminal, had told that before he went to prison for the second time for armed robbery.

"Aw, damn it. What did I just do…hmm…I guess there's no turning back." Eddy says to himself.

Eddy decides that if he is going to fight this monster, he has to do a few things first. He decides to fill his gun with ammo, look at some dirty magazines, and eat a few things before he goes. When that is done, he tears the planks off the door. He leaves a note to who ever finds it, walks out of the door and slams it shut.

_Dear anyone,_

_If you find this, this means, either you are a dumbass for trying to survive or you need something to read. Anyway, you need to keep yourself in this room. Barricade it up, because these monsters will probably be dead or they are still alive and trying to kill you. Find a gun or shiv, eat a few things and live. If you don't, if I'm still alive, find you and beat your frickin ass._

_Sincerely,_

_Friend/enemy_

**Author's note:** This is not the end. I still have one more chapter and three sequels planned. If you give me some good reviews, I might make these sequels. Until then, wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** This is my last chapter, people. I have three sequels already planned out, and I thank the guys who reviewed this. If you give me a good review, like I said I might make _Ed, Edd n Eddy Arrival in Hell 2._

Eddy steps out into the darkness, holding the gun in front of him. He knew it might not do much, but it was better than nothing. He had extra ammunition in his pockets, all loaded on a speed loader and He held his shiv in his right hand, ready to use when the gun ran out of ammo

"Come on out, you little bitch…" said eddy, quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He tried in vain to call the monster out again, but to none avail. He seemed alone. Like the monsters weren't there at all. His mind began to play tricks on him. He started to hear things that weren't there, see things that he thought he saw a minute ago. He thought he was starting to go insane…until something came out of the darkness. It was a monster, staring right at him, drooling at the sight of Eddy. Eddy stood there, looking on in horror, until he finally comes through, aiming the gun at the monsters head, knowing he would have a clear shot.

"I got you now, you little piece of shit." Said Eddy, cocking the revolver.

Suddenly, the monster attacked. It swiped at Eddy's hand, almost knocking the gun out. Eddy fired three shots at the monster, missing it. Eddy lunged forward while the monster tried to pounce on him. He fired three more shots at the monster, hitting its leg and third finger.

"Yes! I got Him!" said Eddy, in victory.

His victory was short lived, as the monster got closer and closer. Eddy scrambled away from it, trying to reload. The monster pulls Eddy toward it by his leg, and lifting him up. The monster goes in for the kill…until suddenly eddy shoots it in the face. The monster holds its face in pain, dropping Eddy on the ground.

"Looks like I'm the head honcho now." Says Eddy, who finishes off the creature.

With the first monster dead, Eddy examined the corpse. He noticed that the stomach was hard, almost if something was inside it. He takes his shiv and starts to cut down the stomach. He looks in horror at what was inside. Bones, skulls and bits of flesh, barely digested. Within moments, eddy was vomiting up whatever was left in his stomach, and he felt light-headed.

"God, I won't be able to watch night of the Zombies or 32 Days later for a week after saying this."

Eddy wipes his mouth with his sleeve, and proceeds to walk away from the body. A few minutes later, he came by a corridor and saw a door.

"Finally, a way out of this place." Exclaims Eddy.

Eddy rushes to the door, only to remember that the doors were locked down, with no escape. Eddy punches the door in anger.

"Damn It. Just When I thought I was out of here!" Yells Eddy.

Eddy starts to look out of the window, wondering what to do next. He hears a low growl, and looks closely into the window. What he sees will haunt his nightmares forever. A monster standing above him, his eyes red with hunger. Eddy tries to turn around, but the monster slams his head into the door, knocking him out….

"_Eddy…__Eddy…__EDDY!"_

"Ugh…what…What?" says eddy.

Eddy looks up to see Nazz looking over him.

"You were having a dream, Eddy. Come on. Come outside! It's beautiful." Says Nazz.

"Uh…Okay!" says Eddy.

Eddy gets a look of his surroundings. He is back in his old bedroom, where everything was where it was originally. He looks outside, and sees that it's a beautiful autumn weekend. He gets dressed in a red North Pole T-shirt, black baggy North Pole pants, a gray jacket, and a Peach Creek City hat. He walks outside to the cul-de-sac, to see the urban rangers doing yard work, Jonny being his stupid self, getting his big head stuck in a tree again, Kevin and Rolf hanging out, Sarah and Jimmy playing with stupid dolls, and his best friends Ed and Double D, sitting around on his porch. He jogs over to his friends.

"Hey Fellas. How's the weather up there Ed?"

"Um…I don't know what you said Eddy." Says Ed.

"How typical." Says Eddy.

"How are you Eddy?" says Double D.

"But…but…isn't everybody supposed to be hiding or dead? Shouldn't monsters be around here?" says Eddy, finally realizing everything is normal.

"Oh Eddy. You must have been very exhausted. You thought everything was in chaos, and you were in some fantasy world." Says Eddy.

"Aw…does Eddy need a hug?" says Ed.

"Get your hands off me, Ed. This looks gay." Answers Eddy.

"Aw…but doesn't Eddy want to be EATEN!"

"What did you say?"

"Doesn't Eddy WANT TO BE EATEN?"

Eddy realizes that he was not in the world as he left it. The sky turns bloody red. Everything is in ruins. Dead bodies littered the streets, and monsters were everywhere.

"Stay away from me Ed. I don't want to kill you." Says Eddy.

"WITH WHAT? YOUR BARE HANDS?" says Ed.

Eddy backs into the front door of what is left of a house, as monsters slowly start coming closer.

"EDDY! HELP ME!" yells Nazz.

A monster starts to rip off what she was wearing until she is down to just her under garments. The monster starts to walk away with her, as Eddy tries to push his way through the monster horde.

"NAZZ!" eddy yells in vain.

The monsters start to pin him down, and proceed to taunt him, saying how much of a cheapskate he was, how he never helped his friends, and how he always thought of himself.

The monsters start to tear into Eddy's flesh.

!

Eddy wakes up, and finds he was thrown into a cell. He was having a bad dream, but he knew that a monster had taken him. He saw the monster, guarding the door to his cell. He thinks silently to himself.

"Damn. Think. What am I going to do?" says Eddy.

Eddy checks his pockets to see if he had his belongings on him. Everything was gone, as if the monsters took it for loot. Eddy started to pace slowly, so the monster would not hear him.

"I've got it. If I try to rip that chain off the cot, I might be able to choke it out. But, how am I going to do It.?"

Eddy realizes that the chains were rusty and really old, so he could have a better chance at ripping at it with little effort. He tries to pull at it, but it won't budge.

"Damn. Not again." Says Eddy.

Eddy finds his shiv under the cot, and a note left.

_Dear mother,_

_I know you will not get this letter, but I have to tell you I am going to end it all. I cannot live with these monsters, so they might get my body, but not my…_

The letter is smeared in blood, so the letter became unreadable.

Eddy takes the shiv from the cot and starts to saw at the chain. Then, he realizes that he has something to kill that monster. Therefore, he sneaks up behind the monster, and slits its throat.

"Damn. That went well. Too well and too easy." Says Eddy.

Eddy finds all of his stuff in the stomach of the beast. He cuts the stomach open, and finds his deodorant, his gun, his other shiv and a book of matches. He takes them all and puts them in his pocket.

"Wait a minute. I could try and get a smoke signal! Yeah, I could burn the body and use the smoke to try to get out of here. Though, it might not work at 2 a.m in the morning. I don't give a damn. I'll try it anyway."

Eddy gets his deodorant and the matches and tries to light a match. The match doesn't work, and he tries again and again to light a fire.

"Come on. Come on. Light, damn it."

A monster starts to come out of a corner, and smells Eddy's scent. Eddy knew it was a young one, because the skin looked smoother. As The monster picks eddy up, He finally lights the match.

"You want to eat me, asshole? Well, eat this!" yells eddy.

The monster starts to burn, and eddy throws the can into its mouth. The monster explodes, and leaves a hole for Eddy to jump from. Eddy jumps, and realizes that he jumped from the third floor. Miraculously, his legs survive. As he starts to run away from the building, the body of the monster that he had killed before set on fire and exploded, setting off a huge explosion. The shockwave pushes Eddy to the ground. When eddy gets up, he looks around and gets prepared for another grueling adventure.

**To be continued….**


End file.
